


Случайная месть.

by Nemhain



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: Серые стражи ищут некоторый артефакт. И находят, не без последствий.На Wintersend.





	Случайная месть.

Николас затылком чувствовал взгляд эмиссара. Ничего хорошего это не сулило. Мужчина вложил в удар все силы, и просто расколол меч гарлока. В мутных злых глазах того еще успело мелькнуть еле различимое удивление, а потом промеж них вписалась булава Николаса. Сам он уже оборачивался, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Гай обрушивает на шлем эмиссара свой меч, тот сбивается с заклинания, но какой-то светящийся зеленоватым нездоровым цветом сгусток слетает с его посоха. Николас уклонился. Заклинание скользнуло мимо. Мужчина оценил обстановку: Иллан заморозил эмиссара, Гай приготовился нанести решающий удар.  
Справятся и без него. Николас отошел к сундуку, в котором, якобы, должен был храниться ключ от Алмазной Крепости.  
Он и не надеялся, что эта «сказочка» из дневников одного из последних Стражей, бывавших в Алмазной Крепости, окажется правдой. Он считал это бредом: так и сказал Дженевьев, на что она его послала, да так послала, чтоб без ключа не возвращался. Разбила их на три группы, две отправила в леса у подножия Высот, одну оставила дожидаться возвращения и исследовать тракт, ведущий к Крепости.  
От найденного Илланом где-то на чердаках дневника немногое сохранилось – его пожрали мыши. Из рассыпающихся в руках страниц было ясно, что когда Стражи покидали крепость, они заперли гномьи ворота – крепость была отстроена на славу и вовсе не людьми – и дверь слилась с горой, на которой стояла крепость. Ключ-артефакт был запечатан в алом сундуке и спрятан в тевинтерских развалинах у подножия Абисского Предела. Почему стражи покинули крепость, а так же – почему не забрали ключ с собой – этого было из записей не понять. Николас проклял тот день, когда Иллан рассказал командору о находке в присутствии Дженевьев, а потом проклял еще раз двадцать Порождения Тьмы, затаившиеся и прекратившие безобразничать по всей Империи. Дженевьев удалось уговорить брата собрать экспедицию для, хотя бы, поиска ключа и исследования места, если не для открытия легендарной крепости серых стражей. Николас тщился понять в чем, все-таки, дело – в тщеславии, зависти или врожденной дурости женщины. Он уважал ее как воина и командира в битве – она могла вести за собой и не знала страха, но как только дело доходило до решений в мирной жизни и политике, тут Дженевьев откалывала раз за разом неимоверные глупости. А вот теперь – ищите ключ! Ага, так он там и лежит пять раз, вот уж пару сотен лет лежит.  
А Гай, умалишенный идиот, себе жизни со своей придуманной любовью не дает и другим – не даст: пока не найдет ключ, в лагерь не повернет. Николас видел, что мужчина сам с собой договориться не может: ручки целует Дженевьев, а взглядом пожирает Брегана. Эта страсть его с ума сведет. Не орден, а институт благородных девиц, ей богу.  
А вот теперь Николас смотрел на тот самый алый сундук. На сундуке висел немаленький замок, но пара ударов и он не выдержит. За спиной раздался хруст ломающихся костей.  
\- Эй, Николас, что там… - окликнул его Иллан ровно в тот момент, как палица его обрушилась на замок.  
Что-то громко ухнуло, руку свело и Николас упал, теряя сознание.

Когда он пришел в себя, над ним маячило обеспокоенное лицо рыжего мужчины. Он его не знал. Вокруг сгущались сумерки и воняло омерзительно.  
\- Что за вонь? – поинтересовался он.  
\- Ничего такого, что бы ты не чуял прежде, - ухмыльнулся рыжий. – Скверна это, - бросил он, а потом крикнул кому-то за спину: - Гай! Он жив!  
\- Гай? – переспросил он.  
\- Ну приехали. Здорово ж тебя приложило, Николас, - мимика у мужчины была выразительная и подвижная. - Не помнишь что ли, что Дженевьев нас с Гаем отправила ключ искать?  
\- Николас? – переспросил он. – Так меня зовут?  
Рыжий посмотрел на него и скептически приподнял бровь:  
\- Ну-ну, давай, прикидывайся беспамятным. Думаешь, с Дженевьев это прокатит?  
\- А?  
\- Так ты не помнишь? – маг ухмыльнулся. – Не помнишь, как нажрался и обозвал свою невесту фригидной сукой?  
Шанс был один на миллион. Иллан уже готовился получить в морду – Николас бы такого вранья не стал терпеть по придурке. Гай на заднем плане громко выругался, наконец, вытащив меч из эмиссара, и зашлепал к ним.  
Николас смотрел растерянно:  
\- А назвал? – спросил он с неясной надеждой.  
\- Назвал. Ну вот что я тебе скажу. Начнем с простого: меня зовут Иллан, тебя – Николас, а его, - он махнул за спину, - Гай. Кстати, при Гае о Дженевьев лучше не говорить: он в нее в тайне влюблен и жутко на тебя зол за то, что ты ее не ценишь.  
\- Так. Это ты мне расскажешь потом, - Николас приподнялся на локтях, Иллан встал и протянул ему руку. Голова у Николаса разламывалась, но взгляд вроде не плыл, он схватил протянутую руку рыжего и поднялся. – Твою мать… - качнулся мир, но мужчина поддержал его и вскоре все нормализовалось. Николас посмотрел на Иллана. – А ты маг, что ли?  
\- Именно. И – твой хороший друг.  
Что-то внутри Николаса заворочалось при этих словах, но значения он не придал.  
\- Ты как? – окликнул его Гай.  
\- Жив, - он отпустил Иллана, подобрал с земли щит и булаву, которая, кажется, принадлежала ему, взвесил ее в руке.  
\- У него память отшибло, - сообщил маг.  
\- Паршиво, - резюмировал Гай, вытирая меч о сорванный с какого трупа кусок ткани, - можешь что-нибудь сделать?  
\- Нет, - не соврал Иллан: лекарем он был посредственным – раны затянуть мог, но в головы не лазил никак, кроме как словами. – Но может Лорелия что-то сможет.  
Гай кивнул, потом поинтересовался:  
\- Ты видел, что произошло?  
\- Он пытался сбить замок с сундука.  
\- Чудно. Это значит, что на нем, - он покосился на алый ящик, - заклятие какое-то, что ли?  
\- Вроде того, - Иллан развел руками.  
\- Ладно. А сражаться-то он может? – Гай кивнул на Николаса.  
\- Может меня спросишь? – Николас угрожающе поднял булаву, упирая ее в грудь Гая: движение было отточенным и жестким, но четким – это был упор, а не удар.  
\- Отлично, - срезюмировал тот. – Иллан, открывай сундук.  
\- Шустрый ты, - ухмыльнулся маг. – Это тебе не гарлоков валить.  
Солнце клонилось к закату. Сегодня они совершенно точно не успевали вернуться к остальной партии.

Иллан задумчиво разгуливал над сундуком, кидая взгляды на Николаса и Гая, которые проясняли основные моменты жизни Николаса в виде основной жизненно важной информации о Серых Стражах, о себе и о своих друзьях. В конце концов, Иллан вынужден был постановить, что руны на сундуке ему знакомы слишком отдаленно, чтобы пытаться что-то сделать с заклятием, но было ясно одно – срабатывало оно только при попытке открыть: при простом касании ничего не происходило – Иллан специально просил Николаса просто потянуть сундук за ручку из земли, в которой за все эти годы тот увяз уже порядочно.  
Надписи были эльфийские. Лорелия, второй маг в их экспедиции, была долийкой и могла их знать.  
Гай рвался вернуться в лагерь ночью, но идти им было еще прилично, и они вынуждены были остаться здесь до первых лучей солнца – хотя бы в прикрытии развалин, а не посреди леса, в котором Создатель знает откуда еще были Порожения, а может что еще. Разделили стражу, но Николас остался сидеть с Илланом, которому выпало сторожить первым.  
\- Слушай… Дженевьев она … - Николас не знал даже как спросить.  
\- Красивая она, - сладко улыбнулся Иллан. – И боевая. Хоть и вздорная, но отходчивая. Ты не бойся, как в лагере окажешься, сразу иди к ней и не в ноги бросайся, а обнимай крепче и целуй. Она может обиваться будет, но что ж с характером сделаешь!  
Николас в задумчивости почесал небритый подбородок.  
\- Я так делал? Уверен?  
\- Ну, я свечку не держал. И вообще я не по бабам, - сообщил Иллан.  
Николас покосился на мужчину, потом пожал плечами – ну, у каждого свои причуды.  
\- Завтра вспомнишь моего мужчину, Джулиана, - Иллан не знал еще, как он этого добьется, но добьется непременно! – Еще там есть Лорелия, тоже маг, может она сможет что-то с твоей памятью сделать, да и с сундуком. Ну и Келл со своим мабари. И Мелита, рейнджер, - он пошебуршил веточкой в небольшом костерке. – Дженевьев прилюдностей не любит, ругаться будет, но ты не обращай внимания: она отходчивая.  
Маг сочувствующее улыбнулся.  
\- Погоди, я, получается, ее люблю? – решил уточнить Николас.  
\- Любишь, - кивнул Иллан.  
Он понимал, что если какими-то чудесами память к Николасу вернется, ему на глаза долго нельзя будет показываться, но Дженевьев он насолить успеет: вел себя Николас по прежнему, а это значило, что остановит она его не раньше, чем …. Ну не важно. Но может наперед будет мага слушать? Ему совершенно не нравилось торчать посреди леса из-за амбиций сестрицы командора, пока в Монсимарде простаивает последняя фаза очередного исследования. К тому же, он чуял, что ничего хорошего в Алмазной Крепости нет. Едва ли стражи покинули ее в свое время просто так, так зачем идти обратно!  
Ну а пока Николас будет занят... Иллан, наконец, сможет поговорить с Джулианом по-серьезному!


End file.
